


early morning

by jswoon2



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer likes the feeling of being full. Derek takes advantage of that no matter what time of the day it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early morning

**Author's Note:**

> for requests, message me on tumblr: junnswoon

When Derek hears Clooney whimpering behind the door, he knows that he's slept long enough. Taking a quick look at his sleeping boyfriend, Derek gets out of bed with some reluctance, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Down boy," he says, opening up the door slowly. Spencer doesn't mind Clooney anymore, but he does mind being woken up being slobbered in the face. "Don't wake up Spence. Let's go outside,"

Leading down the stairs, he hears Clooney's claws on the tile, unsure if he should wake up Spencer anyway or follow his owner. Hearing he'll be let outside, the dog decides that following Derek is a better idea. Bounding down the stairs, Derek has to balance himself on the railing when Clooney passes him eagerly. It's too early to be this excited, but Derek knew early mornings would come with a pet. At least now he has someone without paws to crawl back into bed with.

"Go you crazy dog," Derek laughs quietly. He has the back door wide open. The doggy door only worked for so long before Clooney got too big to fit through it. Spencer likes to insist that clearly Clooney could fit if Derek stopped feeding him table scraps, as if that's ever going to happen.

Watching Clooney run outside straight for a toy that was left abandoned at the fence, Derek looks to see a neighbor with her morning paper on her back porch. Only then does Derek realize how ridiculous he looks. An imprint from his pillow on his cheek, his shirt worn backwards from last night. At the very least his boxers are presentable. The woman hesitates, waving only after she sees that Derek caught her staring. In return, he smiles, giving a small wave of his own before shutting the door. He'll let Clooney back inside later.

He's quiet on his trek back upstairs. Derek knows that Spencer can either be a light sleeper or a heavy sleeper depending on the day. Today seems like one of those days when nothing can wake his pretty boy up. Shutting the door just enough so it's barely cracked open, Derek makes his way inside the room. It seems like in his brief time letting Clooney out Spencer has taken to spreading out on the whole bed for himself. The sheet is kicked off so it merely covers just the male's thighs. He's wearing one of Derek's shirts and nothing else.

Licking his lips, Derek divests himself of his clothes. Climbing onto the bed, he plants himself between Spencer's spread legs. His shirt on Spencer is just big enough so that it covers a bit of the male's ass. Slipping his hand up the back of the shirt, Derek pushes it up so he can see Spencer fully exposed. Slowly he reaches for the plug settled snugly in Spencer. It comes out with a slight squelch, a mixture of cum and lube on the very tip. Tossing the plug aside, Derek keeps Spencer's legs spread for him, lowering himself on the bed slowly. When he's sure that Spencer's breathing hasn't changed, he continues.

From the very beginning of their relationship, nothing turns Derek on more than the taste of his sweet boyfriend. His eyes are focused, enthralled at the remaining evidence from last night. Spencer is still stretched, hole puffy and red from use. With his thumbs, he spreads the male's hole open, watching how pliant it is for him. Derek doesn't even hesitate, he just does. Sealing his lips on Spencer's hole, he sucks. It quivers at his touch, but Derek isn't deterred. Instead, he continues, slipping his tongue inside. Spencer moves beneath him, legs attempting to close. Accompanying short kittenish licks, Derek manages to slip a single finger inside. He could spend all morning opening the male up for him again but now he's hard.

Sitting up, he locates the bottle of lube forgotten on the bed. Squeezing some onto his hand, he strokes his cock, keeping his hand on Spencer's cheek, keeping him spread. This time Spencer tries to shift again, groaning in his sleep. As if to test him, Derek slips the tip of his finger inside, letting the hot muscle clench around the tip, tugging the hole open. They've both learned from the experimentation with toys that Spencer spreads so beautifully. It's not like anything Derek had seen before. Drawing away, he lets go of his cock, planting his hands on either side of his boyfriend's sleeping body. Slowly, with some trouble, he gradually sinks in. Inch by torturous inch Derek holds back a moan until he's fully seated. He gets one, two, thrusts in before he feels a well time clench of muscles around his cock.

Wearing a small, satisfied smile, Spencer turns his head to look up, hands searching for Derek's automatically. "Fuck me like you mean it." 


End file.
